Stereotypes (SYOC) OPEN
by Oreh Keats
Summary: This story will have fresh characters made by and for the people, and it has been a few years since New directions finished. And is set in a different school called Wordsworth High School. These characters have been branded a certain stereotype, and as the story goes on that stereotype will fade away.
1. Rules and Form

**READ THIS IMPORTANT PIECE OF INFO**

**This is not going to be a first come first serve so take your time. This SYOC is like other SYOC for Glee except the characters you send me will have a Stereotype. Throughout the story that stereotype will start to fade away revealing who they are to everyone especially to themselves. **

**All of the form is compulsory.**

**I would like details, and it will help your characters chances of getting selected, and no super dark background, they can be a bit troubled but that is it.**

**When you send me the character they are mine to use as necessary for the story, but when it comes to big things i will ask you first.**

**I will write an intro for the story later.**

**When you send in a character make sure the characters name is in the subject tittle. i will not accept it if it isn't.**

******I will only be accepting 7 people as main characters, but on the nest chapter is the list for supporting and regular characters also well as antagonists as well as the stereotypes they must be so take a look at the next chapter.**

**And finally after the introduction and the cast list. I will not update for a few months so i can write and plan the story ahead of time and not quit and give up, and so i can give you regular updates.**

**The form is also on my profile in case you can't copy and paste on this.**

* * *

First Name:

Middle Name:

Last Name:

Friendly Nicknames (why are they called that):

Bullying Nicknames (why are they called that):

Gender:

Age:

Grade:

Celebrity Look Alike (be realistic and they don't have to be a teenager just look like one):

Appearance:

Personality:

Stereotype (Max amount is 1 ):

Sexuality:

Virgin and if they aren't then to who and if they are why:

It there sexuality a secret:

Do you want romance for your character? :

If you do what type of people would they be attracted to? :

What type of people could they be friends with? :

Who would they be enemies with:

Family:

Background:

Audition song ( min 5):

Duets (min 3 they don't have to be songs that were made to be a duet):

Group songs ( min 3):

Why did they audition?(you can right whatever you want other, then just because they felt like it) :

Storylines for your character:

Storylines for the club:

Musical suggestions ( They be a play or from tv or film, but none from disney except for classics, and none that has been on the show other than Rocky Horror Picture Show):

Glee club name suggestions:

Anything else? :


	2. Cast list

**Main Cast List ( alphabetical order):**

**AJ Powers** –

Stereotype: Jock

Celebrity look alike: Finn Harries

Creator: MJGleek

**Charlotte 'Charlie' Crowell** –

Stereotype: Slut

Celebrity look alike: Jessica Stam

Creator: Frozen Field

**Kenneth 'Kenny ' Evans** -

Stereotype: Goth

Celebrity look alike: Avan Jogia

Creator: kuroshibata70

**Miranda Altman** –

Stereotype: Rebel

Celebrity look alike: Phoebe Tonkin

Creator: WaffleManaic

**Tamara ' Taz ' Jacobson** –

Stereotype - Preppy kid

Celebrity look alike: Chloe Moretz

Creator: The Jesteress

**Theodore Kostopoulos **-

Stereotype: Flamboyant Gay

Celebrity look alike: Ezra Miller

Creator: MJGleek

**Supporting Cast **

**Adam Fischer**

**Antagonist**

Stereotype - Christian

Creator - kuroshibata70

**Hazel Foster**

Stereotype - Nerd

Actor - Shailene Woodly

Creator - themortaldevices

**Jeffery Goldstein**

Stereotype - Hippie

Actor -

Creator - Infamouskal23

**Savannah Steele**

**Antagonist**

Stereotype - Cheerleader

Actor - Kat Graham

Creator - BellaRosa17

**Norella Taylor**

Stereotype - Virgin

Creator - Crystal Yoshi

**Cassie Johnson**

Stereotype - Average

Actor - Clarie Holt

Creator - xSakura-Blossomsx

**Kendra Smith**

**Antagonist**

Stereotype - Lesbian

Actor - Amanda Seyfried

Creator - gleekfreak908

**Edward Turner**

Stereotype - Class Clown

Actor - Andrew Garfield

Creator - Rougeification

**Winter Thomas-Frieden**

Stereotype - Activist

Creator - ray4ruffles

* * *

**There is another character, but unfortunately i cannot find their form the character was a female Jock, so can the person who sent that character to me contact me so i can add that character to the list.**

**Congratulations to the characters that were submitted, and sorry to the ones that weren't.**

**I will publish in the next three months, but i will publish a introduction in a less than a month.**


	3. Clownish

I am sitting front of the principle, and he is sitting in the chair across from me, and the way he sitting reminds me of Mr. Burns from The Simpsons. The way he has his fingertips pressed against each other, and how he is looking at me with squinting eyes, while leaning into the back of his chair like he is deciding my fate and this makes me uncomfortable and confused, because I only started work last week what could I have done wrong. I hope if I did anything wrong he takes it easy on me seeing as he has only been working here as principle for a month.

"Do you know why you're in my office Ms. Carlton." he asked.

"Not really, no." I answered.

"You are the resident Drama teacher correct?" he questioned.

"Yes I am Principle Jacobs." I answered.

"Well you could have fooled me, because I would have sworn I thought you were a clown teacher, because your behavior has been clownish." He stated.

I frown in confusion. "Clownish sir?" I asked.

"Clownish indeed Ms. Carlton, because it seems you have made a clownish decision for the school play." He answered.

"What decision was it specifically that was … clownish." I asked.

"The whole play Ms. Carlton, especially the choice of the play." he answered.

I lean out my chair, and put my hands on the desk. "If I chose a play that wasn't proper I am so – "I began.

Principle Jacobs stands up, and walks around his desk. "It isn't that it isn't proper, it's that it's to proper." He interjected.

"The Tempest is to proper?" I asked.

He stands in front of me, and then sits on the edge of his desk. "The Tempest is to boring." He answered.

"It's a classic sir, and I – "I began.

"Sometimes Ms. Carlton classic means old and old is boring. People don't want to pay to come to a school play if it's boring, if it isn't hip, and I am a hip person so I get this more than you do. We need to have a musical and not anything like the Sound of Music. We need something gritty, real and raw." He said.

"Like what sir." I asked.

"I am thinking of two musical.

1. Rent.

2. The Rocky Horror Picture Show." He explained.

"Sir those aren't very appropriate for –"I began.

"I want you to spread the word throughout the school, and I want them to decide kids will like it more and try to get involved more if they think the musical was their idea. It is pure psychology Martha." He explained.

"Those aren't appropriate plays for teenagers to take part in, and I don't think kids will listen to me, and I –"I began.

"You are right Martha you're not cool enough or have enough rep with these kids. I'll spread the word in fact I'll do it now." He stated.

He stands up and goes around his desk and opens up one of his desk draws. He pulls out a LA Lakers snap back hat, he puts the hat on his head and turns it to the side. The hat did not go with his suit, as the hat was purple and yellow, and his suit a pale brown. He goes over to the door to his office, and opens it.

"Kiki can you setup up the TV intercom thank you." he asked, and then he shut the door behind him, and walks over to the closet, and opens it to pulls out the school yellow and white Letterman jacket. He hangs it on the door handle, and he takes off his brown suit jacket, and grabs a coat hanger.

"Sir if we do this we will receive so much uproar from parents and –"I began.

He puts his hand up to silence me, then hangs up his jacket, then closes the closet door, then puts on his Letterman jacket which I quickly realize it several sizes too big on him. "I'll handle the backlash, and I will get permission forms made for people who become involved in the musical, it's not too hard." He interjected.

The door opens, and Kiki the Hawaiian assistant to the Principle comes into the room with a video camera attached to a tripod, she sets up the tripod so it's facing the desk directly. Principle Jacobs stands in front of the desk, and sits on the edge of the desk, and puts his right foot in the chair on my far left. He looks like he is trying to look like Jay – Z, and he does, but just a white skinny version of Jay-Z.

"But Sir you just –"I began.

"Ms. Carlton I know you haven't been here long, but as you will quickly find out. This is how I roll." He said.

"I-I" I stammered.

Kiki puts her hand up and counts down with her fingers. 3.2.1., then points at him.

"Teachers and Students, I have some news for you all. As most of you may know we have a new drama teacher, seeing as our last drama teacher is now in rehab for sniffing petrol. Ms. Carlton, why don't you say hi?" he asked.

He motions for me to get up, and stand next to him in the camera's line of vision. But I sit further into my chair.

"I'm good thanks." I answer.

"Ms. Carlton I will give every student in the school a half an hour early mark, and all teachers an early mark with pay, if and only if you say … hi." He said.

I exhale loudly, then roll my eyes, then get up out of my chair, and stand next to Principle Jacobs.

"Um…hi everyone." I said, with an awkward wave.

"Thank you, now go and sit down before it gets weird." He said.

I go back to my seat, and sit down with a thud and cross my arms.

"So as I was saying Ms. Carlton is new, and fresh. She will be running the new school play. Now I know what you are thinking oh it's a school play that's so lame, but dudes and chicks it most certainly is not lame. See it isn't a play it will be a musical, but not like something old and not fresh like the Sound of Music. It will be something edgy and raw, but we can't figure out which musical it will be. We have narrowed it down to two musical. The first is Rent, the second is The Rocky Horror Picture Show, those are two wicked musicals, which by the way are now movies, and we just can't decide which to choose from so we decided why not ask the younger generation they have a fresh taste, so I will be sending around voting slips, and I expect everyone to vote, and hand the slips back to a member of the faculty, and they will hand it to me and Ms. Carlton. After we have seen which musical has won we will hold auditions which will be?" he asked.

"Well depending – "I began.

"Won't you stand up and say it to the camera." He said.

I get up from my chair again, and then stand next to him.

"Well depending on if everyone hands in their slips, and signs up for the musical. Auditions could take place in the next two or three days." I answered.

"That is news is tasty to hear. So thanks everyone, and be sure to say thanks to Ms. Carlton for the early leave if you see her and that will be all." He said, and then motioned for Kiki to turn of the camera.

* * *

**That was the introduction, and I would like to say this is not set in McKinley. This school is called Wordsworth High School. The glee club isn't formed straight away it will take time, and in the mean time there will be a musical. Now the poll for that is on my profile, and for people whose characters i have accepted send me a message so I can find your form, as they have been lost in my inbox.**

**These are the actors that portray the characters in this chapter.**

** Ms. Carlton - Sarah Paulson**

**Principle Jacobs - Jon Cryer**

**I would also like to say. I will also add a character of my creation into the lead character list. You will most likely see them in the next chapter.**

**I hope you enjoyed the introduction, and don't forget to vote.**


End file.
